


Missing You

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon sits in his Montreal apartment alone. It's two o'clock in the morning but he can't seem to find sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm posting on here! Any feedback would be great! This is based on Taylor Swift's "I Almost Do"

Brandon sits in his Montreal apartment alone. It's two o'clock in the morning but he can't seem to find sleep. Thoughts of Brian plague his mind and keep him awake so he just silently sits; sipping some herbal tea.

He was broken now that he was in Montreal, though he didn't show it around anyone. At first he thought it would be fun and he'd adjust easily but now all that he seemed to be was miserable. He knew he'd miss Brian, of course he would, but he never thought he would miss him as much as he did right now.

He could picture Brian overworking himself all week at practice in an attempt to improve his playing. He could picture him being up right now, not being able to sleep either, and sitting up in his bed and looking out the window at the city in deep thought like he did sometimes when Brandon stayed the night. Brandon hoped he still thought about him and the happy memories they shared while he was still in New York. He knew Brian though it was his fault that he changed teams and Brandon couldn't help but want to reassure him that it wasn't.

Brandon picked up his phone and clicked on Brian's contact information. With a single press of a button he could be talking with him and hear his voice once again. He missed hearing Brian's voice especially in the morning when he just woke up and his voice was husky. Brandon loved waking up to that voice. He missed his laugh and the smile that came with it. The way his eyes lit up when he saw Brandon. He missed the feeling of his strong arms around him pulling him closer to the giant. He especially missed the feeling of Brian's lips on his. He ached to kiss him again.

His finger hovers over the button but Brandon couldn't bring himself to do it so he just put the phone down only to have the ringtone he knows far too well start blaring. He looked at a simple text message that said hey, you up? from Brian which he ignores. It would be so simple to reply. Just a few buttons to press but something stops him every time he thinks to do it.

Knowing him he's probably jumped to the conclusion that Brandon either hates him or has moved on from him due to all the calls, voicemails, and texts that he hasn't replied too. Though it may seem like it, it's far from true. It may not occur to him that he's missed, since Brandon makes it seem like he's having a great time in Canada, but truth be told the reason that he doesn't respond is because can't live with himself for how he left. He doesn't think he deserves to see Brian again. He took all the light that Brian had when they were together and diminished it. He had hurt him in a way that only he could and though he suffered as well it didn't matter. He hurt the one he loved for no reason.

He tells himself that it's probably better off that they don't talk anyway. He doesn't want to risk hurting him again. Everything has changed and he figures that if he ignores him enough that eventually they'll both move on and Brian will find someone that can bring him more happiness than Brandon ever did. But part of him wishes he won't and eventually they'll make up and get back together.

Brandon sighs, sliding the phone as far away from him as possible. He had ended it simply. No big fight, no yelling or screaming but the day still haunts them both.

"I signed with Montreal for three years." Brandon said from his spot on the couch where they had been cuddling, completely ruining the moment.

"You're leaving?" Brian asked. The hurt was clear on his face as he looked down at the smaller man. Looking into his eyes Brandon could see that Brian was falling to pieces right in front of him, the light that was usually found in his eyes dimmed.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could reply with before getting up and walking out of the apartment.

He hadn’t wanted Brian to think he was vulnerable; he didn't want to fall apart in front of him. So just like that he had walked out of his life. They only saw each other during games where they faced each other and Brandon always avoided eye contact with Brian, not able to face him.

So now Brandon sits alone thinking about what he could've done differently, that he should've stayed, that he should just call Brian up to apologize and make up. But instead he just sighs and starts thinking of all the happy memories that they shared, torturing himself with the past.


End file.
